Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic's the name. Speed's my game! " Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sega franchise of the same name. He can move at the speed of sound and curl into a ball to attack enemies, abilities which he uses to battle the forces of evil, particularly the evil Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. He is known for his cocky, laid-back attitude, strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, making him one of the most famous gaming mascots ever. In Fiction Wrestling, Sonic has competed in several companies. He currently competes in UCA, UWE, XCF and CXWE. He is the leader of the Sonic Heroes stable, as well as a member of the Blazing Wolves. Background *'Series '- Sonic the Hedgehog *'Species '- Mobian Hedgehog *'Age '- 15 *'Height '- 5'11 *'Weight '- 210 Lbs *'Companies '- (Currently) UCA, UWE, CXWE and XCF (Formerly) WWE: Animated, VGWA, GWA and UGWF *'Debut '- *'Status' - Active *'Billed from '- Station Square (UCA), Christmas Island (UWE) *'Allies '- Sonic Heroes, Blazing Wolves, Shadow the Hedgehog *'Rivals '- Mario, Mushroom Kingdom, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bowser, Miles "Tails" Prower (UWE) *'Twitter '- @TheBlueBlur (UCA) @SpeedDemon (UWE) Wrestling Career WWE: Animated UCA 'Return and attitude change (2013)' On the first Flame after Ragnarok, Sonic's music played during the main event - a Tag Team title match between the Mario Brothers and Tails and Knuckles - costing the Marios the match and the titles. Following this, Sonic himself returned, and it was announced that he would challenge Mario for the World title at Royal Reckoning in a Last Man Standing match. UWE XCF Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Sonic generally uses a high-flying, high-risk, high-octane wrestling style, though he also adds some technical skill when needed. In UWE and XCF, Sonic is extremely talented in hardcore wrestling, being a multi-time X-Treme Champion and earning the nickname; "The Hardcore Blur" due to this talent. Finishers *Sonic Driver (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover) *Sonic Boom (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) - UCA *Speed Trap (STF) *Spin Dash (Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) - XCF *Sonic Wind (540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb) - UWE *Speed Break (Elevated Double Chickenwing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster) - UWE *Rivera Cloverleaf - UWE Signatures *Dash Attack (Running Double High Knee to the back or chest of a cornered opponent) - UCA *Homing Attack (Leg Drop Bulldog) - UCA *Springboard Hurricanrana *Springboard Back Elbow *Back Springboard into a Cutter *Diving High Knee *Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead Kick *High Knee to a seated opponent's head *Multiple Kick Variations **Backflip **Capoeira / Spinning Hook **Cartwheel / Handstand **Enzuigiri **Springboard Roundhouse **Slingshot Baseball Slide **Sonic Blast (Superkick) *Belly-To-Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Diving Crossbody *Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam *Running Snapmare into the turnbuckles *Slingshot Oklahoma Roll *Triangle Choke *Blue Tornado Slam (Spinning Inverted Samoan Drop) - UWE *Gravity Dive (High-Angle Senton Bomb) - UWE *Soul Surge (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) - UWE *European Uppercut *Leg Lariat *Springboard 450 Plancha *Standing or Running Shooting Star Press *STO Backbreaker followed by either a Russian Legsweep or a Neckbreaker Slam *Tilt-a-Whirl DDT *Standing Moonsault Side Slam Nicknames *"The Blue Blur" *"The Sound Barrier Breaker" *"The Speed Demon" *"The Fastest Thing Alive" *"The Hardcore Blur" Entrance Themes *"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (UCA) *"Are You Blind?" by Drive A (UWE) *"His World" by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis Championships and Accomplishments UCA *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (3 times with Tails, 1 time with Knuckles, 1 time with Shadow) *UCA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *Royal Rumble (1992) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2012) WWE: Animated Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) *UWE Omega Championship (3-Times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (5-Times) *UWE High Flyin' Championship (6-Times, First-Ever) *UWE X-Treme Championship (4-Times) *UWE Duos Championship (5-Times, 2-Times with Tails, 2-Times with Knuckles, 1-Time with Master Chief) *1997 Rumble Royale Winner *2006 Brass Ring Winner *6th Triple Crown Winner *11th Grand Slam Winner X-Treme Cartoon Wrestling (XCF) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers